


My songs know what you did in the dark

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #givehinatanipplepiercings2020, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Piercings, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Praise Kink, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: He shouldn’t be doing this, not now, not here. Definitely not in a tiny backstage room where anyone could walk in any minute.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	My songs know what you did in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of #miakinkmas
> 
> Thanks so much to our beta [Nat](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png)!

The distant sounds of chattering and way too loud music reach him through the door, the muffled melodies of a song he’s heard about ten thousand times now. Kageyama feels his lower back bump against  _ something _ , probably an amp, as he’s pushed against the wall, a low groan leaving his throat. 

He shouldn’t be doing this, not now, not here. Definitely  _ not _ in a tiny backstage room where anyone could walk in any minute. 

But he can’t walk away either. Kageyama can’t do anything but hum and shamelessly grind his crotch down as he lets himself be consumed by the lips pressing against his own and the warm hands roaming free under his shirt. 

“You have a new piercing,” Kageyama breathes out between kisses, still feeling the taste of steel in his tongue. 

“ _ Hmm _ ,” Hinata murmurs, kissing him back, slowly linking his lips before parting them, tilting his head to give himself more space to deepen his movements and freely explore Kageyama’s mouth, his tongue piercing playfully adding a nice touch to the kiss. 

Kageyama melts into it, enjoying the way the piercing feels in his mouth and almost whining when Hinata pulls apart, his lips fixing on his jaw as they trail down. 

“You’ve gotten fit,” Hinata’s voice cuts through his thoughts, his lips nibbling at his neck as his hands make their way up to Kageyama’s chest. 

Kageyama hisses when Hinata playfully twists his nipple. “Shut up,” He groans, leaning down to catch Hinata’s lips one more time. 

It’s messy, and full of desire they had both been accumulating since the last time they saw each other. Probably four months ago. It doesn’t matter that they’re practically  _ rutting _ against each other, Hinata’s body pressing him down against the wall as Kageyama’s hands cup his ass, squeezing it tight as he dives into the kiss, demanding more, it’s just  _ not _ enough. 

“Kags,” Hinata lets out, his name on his lips sounding like a plea. 

They can’t do  _ this _ , they can’t have sex here, not when Hinata’s band is about to play, not when Kageyama himself has to go back to his shift in less than fifteen minutes. So why is he doing this? Why is he letting Hinata pat him down and slip his hand past his waistband?  _ Why _ is he shamelessly jerking his hips up, taking whatever little friction he can get? 

“Oh,  _ you like that _ ?” Hinata breaths out, the warm puff of breath crashing against his lips. But it’s not really a question, he knows Kageyama is liking this, he can  _ feel _ it in the way his cock is completely hard on his hand now. Hinata smirks. “You  _ do _ like that, right, Kags? Like me feeling you up?” 

Kageyama hates, absolutely  _ hates _ , that this side of Hinata turns him on. The redhead is nothing but nice wherever he goes, always being so polite and kind with whoever he meets. The total opposite of Kageyama’s reserved, serious personality. 

And yet, whenever they are left alone, the tables turn. It’s Hinata who gets cocky, drunk on power as he just adores dragging every little filthy sound out of Kageyama's mouth, and it's  _ him _ who likes every bit of it. It’s Kageyama who melts down under Hinata’s praise, who likes how bossy and demanding he can get, it’s  _ him _ who’s burning up inside as Hinata’s fingers masterfully wrap around his cock and  _ rubs _ him just right. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ fuck _ ,” Kageyama moans, too far gone to even care to keep his voice down. 

“Hmm, I missed that.” Hinata murmurs before leaning forward and kissing him. 

Kageyama hums, letting himself be consumed by Hinata. Getting lost in the depth of their hungry kisses, on how fucking good his hand feels around his length, on the warmth that he seems to exude. It’s like his senses are fully tuned with Hinata, so much so, that when the redhead pulls away, he  _ whines _ . The distressing sound making him feel ashamed. 

“I need to get on stage in like five minutes, Kags,” Hinata murmurs, his breath a little shaky. 

Kageyama wants nothing more than to have him wrapped around him again, to feel his lips devouring him once more. But he knows this is as much as they’re gonna get for now. 

He nods, placing one last chaste kiss on Hinata’s lips before moving away. “I know, my break is almost over too.” 

They both take a second to  _ rearrange _ themselves, trying to soothe out the burning heat that was running through them just seconds ago. 

Kageyama is making sure his uniform is well put when Hinata speaks. 

“See you after the show?” He asks, that playful smirk on his face. 

Kageyama can’t help but roll his eyes at him. “Maybe.” He says, but it’s just to tease him back, they both know how the night is gonna end. They always do. 

\--

Kageyama is trying, he is trying  _ so _ hard to listen to what the guy in front of him is talking about, but he can’t concentrate. Not with the loud music blasting all around him, not when the backstage incident is still playing on his head. So he just nods, mindlessly cleaning up an empty glass before putting it back with the others, murmuring some “ _ hmmm _ ,” and “ _ Yeah, I see, _ ” every now and then to at least seem invested in the conversation.

The rest of the venue is almost empty now, with just a few people lingering around. The concert finished about ten minutes ago, Hinata’s band performing as well as ever, making the crowd go crazy in that very last song. Kageyama should’ve finished his shift a little while ago as well, but he’s trapped here, waiting for someone as he listens to this guy who has been trying to flirt with him for most of the night, instead of taking his drink and go.

He’s about to open his mouth to give another mindless reply when he hears that familiar voice approaching.

“Hey Kags!” Hinata shouts, making his way to the bar. He’s no longer wearing the grey tank top he was wearing while on stage, but rather changed into a simple black tee and a matching jacket. “How did you like the concert?”

Kageyama scoffs, shrugging his shoulders. “Was alright. Your tempo was a little off in the second set, tho,” He says, a grin on his face.

Hinata rolls his eyes at him, but doesn’t take it personally. They have known each other for long enough now that they know this is just teasing, no real harm behind their words. Instead, he gets closer, leaning over the counter.

“Am I gonna see you tonight?” He asks, his voice suddenly  _ low _ .

“I thought you already knew the answer to that, dumbass.” Kageyama replies, and feels a little blush burns his face when Hinata smiles at him. His sincere, stunning smile blinding him for a second.

“Right, right,” Hinata says as he pats himself down, pulling something out of the back pocket of his jeans.  _ A hotel room key _ . He playfully swings it in front of his face before sliding it across the counter. “I’m staying at the hotel right across the bar, feel free to stop by when you finish your shift. Me and the boys have to go to a dinner party but it shouldn’t take long.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes going from the spare room key to the redhead in front of him. “You’re not subtle,” He simply says, but slips the key into his own pockets either way.

Hinata flashes a dangerous smile at him, his eyes shining as he says. “Why would I? It’s not like it’s the first time you’re sneaking into my room, Kags.”

Kageyama is about to reply when Hinata props himself away from the counter, shouting, “See you later!” as he walks away.

_ Fuck him _ , Kageyama thinks, fuck him and his tornado of a personality that always leaves Kageyama feeling a thousand emotions at once. Good thing they don’t see each other that often, because he doesn’t think he could handle Hinata on a daily basis.

* * *

Hinata takes a look at his phone, taking note of the time: It’s already past midnight. He didn’t mean to stay for so long at the after-show reunion, but he couldn’t slip past his bandmates as easily as he would’ve liked, being pulled down towards the table every time he tried to leave.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy spending time with them, he did, and if wasn’t any other day, he would’ve stayed with them until sunrise; if they weren’t finally playing back in Miyagi,  _ if he didn’t have someone else waiting for him on his own hotel room _ , then maybe he would consider staying with them.

But he has someone waiting on him, and Hinata can’t walk fast enough through the hall towards his hotel room, his excitement making him stumble through the door as he tosses his own keys away, not caring where they fall.

The room is dark as he kicks off his shoes, silently praying Kageyama is still awake, that he didn’t fall asleep waiting for him. Hinata is about to look for the light switch when the bathroom door opens up, illuminating the dark room as Kageyama steps out. He’s fresh out of the shower, his black hair still damp as he ruffles one of the hotel towels against it, the other one carefully wrapped around his waist.

Hinata takes a second to take in the view, a rush of excitement running through him directly as his groin. He kinda wishes he could just stare at him for a while, but before he can stop himself, he’s already speaking.

“Got yourself ready for me, Kags?” Hinata speaks, already cutting in the distance between them.

Kageyama clearly didn’t expect to see him back so soon, since he seems genuinely surprised before his face can fall back into his regular smug expression, rolling his eyes back at him.

“What else was I supposed to do while waiting for you, dumbass?” He hisses, eyes narrowing as he watches Hinata walk towards him until he’s all up in his personal space, but stopping just before he can actually  _ touch _ him. 

Hinata smiles, his eyes gazing up to meet Kageyama’s blueberry ones as he softly whispers. “Sorry to keep you waiting so long.”

It doesn’t take more than three seconds for Kageyama to speak, but Hinata can feel the air around them buzz with electricity, the atmosphere in the room closing in on them, the tension that they’ve been building up for months finally snapping when Kageyama says.

“You’re making me wait now.”

Hinata leans forward,  _ finally _ kissing Kageyama, and it’s like the world erupts around them. Kageyama breathes out, tilting his head to give Hinata permission to dive in, and he does. Exploring every corner of his mouth, frantically pulling him towards him, hands roaming around each other, hunger and lust filling every touch.

_ Months _ , Hinata has been waiting for this moment for  _ months _ . To be able to nip and pull Kageyama’s bottom lip, to let his calloused hands wander freely, exploring every inch of Kageyama’s toned, strong body. And he knows Kageyama has been waiting for this as well.

He knows, because he can feel the yearning in the way his hands are also running up and down his body, pinching and grabbing a hold of his ass to push him towards himself as he deepens the kiss. Silently asking for more.

It’s not long until they are stripping each other bare. Hinata letting Kageyama take off his jacket and pull out his t-shirt before clumsily removing his pants, the need of being naked, of feeling Kageyama’s much bigger body pressed against his own, taking over him. When he’s finally bare, he helps Kageyama get rid of the towel, and Hinata doesn’t even wait to take in the view, he knows how stupidly good Kageyama looks, he’s familiar with every inch and curve of his body, he doesn’t want to see it anymore, he wants to  _ feel _ it.

So Hinata pulls him towards him, engulfing him in a desperate kiss, pressing his chest against Kageyama’s as he just lets himself be consumed by the moment. Hinata moans in Kayegama’s mouth when their cocks rub against each other and instantly moves his hips up, searching for that delicious friction as he earns a low groan from Kageyama.

It’s frantic, and hectic as they fall into the bed, hot breaths crashing against each other, frenzied touches leaving his skin tingling. Kageyama moans beneath him, and Hinata pulls apart, catching his breath.

“Kags…” He shakily breathes out, he doesn’t know what else to say, doesn’t know how to express what he’s feeling right now.

This time, it’s Kageyama who’s taking a moment, his big hands falling from his neck down to his pecs, a thumb circles around his pierced nipple. “This is new too,” he murmurs.

Hinata holds in a breath as Kageyama pinches and tweaks at his sensitive nipple, the rushes of pleasure pooling on his gut. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but this was one of the reasons he even got that piercing for.

A low moan rips from his throat when Kageyama pushes himself up and wraps his warm tongue around the nipple, the tip playfully circling around the piercing before biting down with just enough force to gain a low groan from him.

“Kageyama,” Hinata pants, the urgency in his voice showing through as he places a hand on Kageyama’s chest, pushing him back. 

Kageyama lets go of his nipple, falling back down into the bed as he smirks. “What? You don’t like it? Thought you liked me playing with your piercings.”

“Shut up,” Hinata snaps this time, leaning back down to leave a trail of kisses going from his jaw to his neck. “I wanna play with you too.” He breathes out.

“Then do it.”

Kageyama smirks, and Hinata wants nothing more but to erase that smile from his face, but as turned on as he is, he takes things  _ slow _ , leaning down to place soft kisses that travel down Kageyama’s jaw, to his chest, to his hips. 

Hinata makes sure to take his time, leaving a trail of kisses around the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, carefully,  _ purposefully _ , avoiding the throbbing cock right in front of him. 

He earns a low groan from Kageyama when his hot breath lingers around the head of his cock, and he looks up, his fiery eyes locking with Kageyama’s deep blue ones. 

Hinata doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t have to. His gaze is speaking for him, the unspoken words “ _ are you watching me? _ ” lingering between them as Hinata’s tongue finally lands on his cock, the steady lick making Kageyama  _ grunt _ . 

He loves this: The way Kageyama’s breath hitches when he swirls his tongue around the shaft, making sure to put his tongue piercing to work; how Kageyama tenses beneath him as he circles around the head with his thumb, teasing him just enough to get him worked up, but not giving him what he wants. 

But Hinata especially loves the way Kageyama’s voice sounds a little wrecked when he groans “Hinata…” his name sounding like a prayer. 

Kageyama’s low moan fills up the room when Hinata finally takes him  _ in _ , the warmth of his mouth surrounding his aching cock as he goes further down, down, until Kageyama can feel his head brush lightly against the back of Hinata’s throat. 

But it doesn’t stop there, and Kageyama finds himself rolling his eyes back as Hinata starts to bop his head, beautifully working up his length, his skilled tongue swirling around, putting extra pressure on the top of his cock before going back down again. 

Kageyama is a mess, each lick and movement coming from Hinata dragging embarrassing sounds from him. And then he feels, he can  _ feel _ Hinata moaning on his cock, the vibrations running through his body and he can’t take it anymore. 

Before he can register it, Kageyama grabs Hinata by the hair, pulling it with enough force to take him off of his dick, his lips making a “bop” sound as they’re pulled apart. 

“What-“ Hinata starts but can finish as he is being moved up on top of Kageyama, his lips crashing with his own. 

It’s needy, and sloppy, Kageyama’s lips taking everything they can from Hinata’s open mouth, the passion overtaking them both. Hinata can barely register Kageyama moving beneath him and the sound of something being opened before he can sense a lubed finger looming over his entrance. 

“I need you,” Kageyama breathes out between kisses. “I need you so bad.” He says before pushing his finger  _ in _ . 

Hinata’s breath hitches at the introduction, but soon enough his body relaxes around it, and Kageyama starts moving it around, wasting no time. Hinata’s eyes go shut as he lets his head fall down in the crook of Kageyama’s neck.

He lets the taller man open him up, groaning when a second finger enters him. Hinata can’t help but moan when Kageyama starts pumping his fingers in and out, crocking them every time he pumps in, trying to find that spot that makes Hinata go absolutely feral.

Kageyama is three fingers deep when he  _ brushes _ the spot, and Hinata’s body immediately reacts, bulking his hips down, shamelessly grinding into Kageyama’s fingers, fucking himself into them, and Kageyama just  _ lets _ him. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Kags- I…” Hinata cries out, and it’s like his body is moving on its own, his hips slamming down, opening himself up as his cock rubs against Kageyama’s, the friction adding to the heat of the moment.

But fingers aren’t enough, he  _ needs _ Kegeyama inside of him and needs him now. And it’s like Tobio can read his mind, because soon enough he takes his fingers out of Hinata, grabbing the lube and pouring some in his hand.

“How do you want me?” Kageyama purrs out, his voice raspy as he lubes himself up.

Hinata’s eyes seem to shine when he says. “I want to ride you.” before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Kageyama lies down, watching Hinata adjust himself on top of him, his toned calfs pressing on each side of his torso as he levels himself up, hovering right above Kageyama’s cock. He doesn’t realize he’s catching his breath until Hinata  _ moves _ down, and his cock slides past the tight rim of muscles, finally being surrounded by Hinata’s warmth.

His eyes are glued to the redhead as he works himself down on Kageyama’s length. He’s a vision: His arched back, his tensed thighs as he slowly takes him inch by inch, his exposed neck as he throws his head back when he finally bottoms down.

“You okay?” Kageyama lets out, his own voice already too troubled. His hands land on Hinata’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in a reassuring way.

Hinata nods, but his eyes are still closed shut when he speaks. “Yeah, just, give me a second.”

It's endearing, really, how every time they get together it takes Hinata a moment to adjust to him, and his powerful, flirty facade crumbles for a moment. But it only lasts a couple of seconds, and soon enough Hinata’s expression changes as he opens his eyes and splays his hands across Kageyama’s chest for stability. 

Their gaze  _ locks _ the moment Hinata starts to move his hips, his lips parting in a beautiful “ _ o _ ” as he circles them, stretching himself on Kageyama’s dick. The movements are slow,  _ sensual _ , trapping Kageyama in a trance as he can feel every texture of Hinata’s walls around his cock.

But he’s snapped back into reality the moment Hinata raises himself up a few inches just to slam back down, making him  _ growl _ . This time, it’s the redhead who doesn’t give him time to even breathe, as he immediately repeats the same movement, fucking himself onto Kageyama’s dick. 

Hinata picks up a rhythm, putting pressure on his knees as he moves up and down, arching his back and moaning as he slams back down, and Kageyama can’t do anything but steady his grip on Hinata’s hips and  _ watching _ him.

It feels absurdly good, being used like this. Getting a front row to the show Hinata is putting up as he uses Kageyama’s body as nothing more than a living and breathing sex toy. Kageyama would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

A low groan rips from his throat when Hinata angles his hips, his back completely arched as he furiously plumps in and out. The desperate moans coming out of Hinata lets Kageyama know he’s found his prostate, and it’s using Kageyama’s cock to deliciously rub that place time and time again.

He feels Hinata clench around him, a clear sign that he’s close and Kageyama immediately leans forward, looking to wrap his hand around Hinata’s cock when he  _ sees _ it: The Prince Albert piercing bobbing up and down at the same frantic rhythm Hinata has built up.  _ Fuck _ .

Kageyama goes absolutely feral at the sight of it and immediately starts jerking Hinata off as his own hips desperately try to match Hinata’s movements, fucking right back. Hinata cries out on top of him, both of their movements an erratic mess as they both search for the high of their orgasm.

Hinata comes first, and he is loud as he does so, his moans filling up the room so much, he can barely hear Kageyama’s muffled sounds as he also comes inside of him. Hinata’s hips slowly stop moving until he’s completely still, collapsing on top of Kageyama.

He doesn’t know how many minutes have passed when Kageyama slips out of him, doesn’t know how much time has passed when he feels him stroking his hair. “You’re heavy, you know?” Kageyama murmurs beneath him. 

“If it bothers you so much just push me to the side,” Hinata whispers with barely enough force.

“I’ll give you two minutes, and then I’ll push you off. I’m not dying suffocated by you.” Kageyama says, but even he knows that’s a lie.

Two minutes go by, and then five, ten, and then Kageyama has lost count of time. Hinata isn’t as heavy, and he really doesn’t mind letting him rest on top of him. There will be time to get up and take another shower, there will be time for the both of them to catch up and spend the rest of the night talking away.

There will be time, so Kageyama runs his hand through the mess of red hair and lets himself relax.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Tsukkiyama with- Somno play- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
